


I Wanna Know What Love is

by Leaadriale



Series: D:BH Stuff (ship) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaadriale/pseuds/Leaadriale
Summary: PART 1 Of D:BH StuffWhat happen when an android is home alone ? He puts on music !And get kissed.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: D:BH Stuff (ship) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I Wanna Know What Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please know that English is not my first language !
> 
> I'm sorry if there's mistakes! You are allowed to point them out.
> 
> The song is "I wanna know what love is" by Foreigner.  
> Enjoy !! :)

The ancient deviant hunter, became himself a deviant, was now for the first time in a long time alone, in a house he now call a home. With the granting of their freedom, the androids had also obtained equal rights with humans, and among the laws which applied these rights, one specified that the androids also benefited from days off. And a few months later, Connor still did not understand the usefulness of it. Even now he was well aware of being Android and did not see how a robot, who can not really get tired, would need days for rest. That's why after weeks without any days off, Captain Fowler had forced Connor to stay at home for at least the weekend.

In his deadly boredom, Connor had started to explore the house of his partner, Hank Anderson, even if he already knew it on his fingertips and that he could move there with his eyes closed. It was while opening a box in the garage that the Android detective found dozens and dozens of vinyls by groups and singers whose names he did not even know. Curious, he brought the box to the living room, where he had been intrigued by the record player from day one. He spent the day like that: sitting cross-legged on the ground, listening to music from the 1960s to the 1990s coming from a technology that was at least two generations older than him. His hearing components were sometimes lulled by Jazz, disco, rock; by joyful, melancholic and powerful tunes; Connor was surprised to find the records classified by style, which shows Hank has not always been messy. Then, at the end of the afternoon, the songs became more and more slow or catchy but almost all of them focused on that same theme that was sometimes praised or hated: love.

One of them catched his attention...

_I gotta take a little time,_

_a little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines,_

_in case I need it when I'm older,_

Connor finds himself replaying the music once again, and once again..

_Now, this mountain I muste climb,_

_fells like the world upon my shoulders_

He was surprised to associate the words of the song with his own existence, diving back into memories that brought him back months ago, at Jericho, when he was leading an internal battle against his AI, at the same time as a war alongside with androids from all over Detroit.

At that moment he thought he had in his hands all the responsibilities of the world, he had felt an invisible and yet so heavy weight resting on his shoulders as he made the decision to turn his back on all humans. All, excpet one. Hank Anderson. And this old lieutenant had carried the hopes of a young deviant for so long without even knowing it. During the battle which had allowed the androids to gain their rights, Connor had only one idea in mind: to survive this fight to find Hank.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far,_

_To change this lonely life_

And he too, our detective android, he had gone through things! Between his investigations with the Lieutenant Anderson - whom he now shared more than the house - his deviant hunts which he had carried out with passion and now he was angry that he had not opened his eyes earlier. He could have saved so many lives! Human and android.   
He died for his missions, to protect Hank too, and to see his human being degraded at each of his returns had saddened him so much... Today he was unique, he no longer had the right to make mistakes; he was deviant, mortal.   
He had come back from far, so far, he had fought, defended, he had defeated Cyberlife and his AI, he had defeated the irrefutable hunter he had been to be today the one he was proud to be. And he didn't want to go back. He had discovered so much while passing on the other side of the barrier, so many new feelings, emotions, it's like he had started a new existence at the same time. No, for nothing in the world he would want to go back.

_I wanna know what love is,_

_I want yout to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is,_

_I know you can show me_

Connor was deviant, and he could feel all kind of emotions, especially those he had felt when he broke this horrible red wall: fear, anxiety but also excitement, determination and even joy, when he had freed the androids from Cyberlife's basement. But sometimes he also felt enormous frustration when he couldn't puzzle out or describe what he was experiencing. He felt like he was running out of data, as if he didn't have a wide enough range of emotions, everything was either black, white, there was no in between. He was deviant and he always defined himself as such, even if Hank killed himself trying to make him understand that he "should not stick this label of android that had gone wrong", that he was not deviant , he was himself, Connor, a brilliant young detective with as much emotional capacity as a worn-out old lieutenant. Connor still felt this void inside him, he was missing something inside of him.   
He had first concluded that he was a too young deviant and that, by living a little more, he would discover this "I dont know what" that would fill him. Or was he not deviant enough? Still too attached to his program and his Android condition ... But he wanted to feel this thing that everyone around him could feel so easily, he felt different once again. Too different.

_I'm gonna take a little time,_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide,_

_It look like love has finally found me_

The catchy song let itself be heard from the other side of the big wooden door, the lieutenant found himself humming the words in a low voice while turning the key in the lock. He was just as suprise, once the door opened, to find his friend sitting on the floor, his head lowered towards the record player in front of him, which tore a slight smile from the bearded man. But that smile unfortunately faded very quikly when Connor looked up at him, his eyes seemed melancholy, a little sad.

"-Well, I see you found how to occupy yourself today ! tried the old cop with a fake smile, attempting to calm Connor; Must be at least ten years since I got all of this out...

-Hank...? the android let a short silence go by, disturbed only by the music still playing in the background; Do you think I'm not deviant enough ?"

Connor looked up again, planting his tearful gaze in his partner's.

"-Oh, Connor, what are you talking about ? How could you not be deviant enough ? You mean... Like when Reed isn't clever enough to understand everything on a case ?" The remark had at least the audacity to steal a slight smile from the android, which he quickly lost, seeming as concentrated as lost in thought.

"-I mean... Well I think that I'm not feeling everything I should... Or could. You see, as if I did not feel all the emotions you or the others deviant feel... And-And I don't understand because I do my best, and I try so hard, and-and-"

Hank, deeply disturbed by the distress of the android approached slowly, holding out an affectionate and welcoming hand, as if he was about to train an uncontrollable animal.

"-Give me your hand."

He said softly, a discreet smile appeared on his lips. Connor obediently took the hand marked by time, clinging to it like to a buoy launched to a shipwrecked man. He got up slowly, his ears still lulled by the music. Hank adjusted his grip on the artificial hand he was holding, put his second hand on the android's hip. Connor was at first disturbed by the gesture but quickly understood what the lieutenant had in mind. The bodies of the two partners swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music.

_I wanna know what love is,_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is,_

_I know you can show me_

Since Connor had discovered this song, everything was jostling in his funny little head, but the puzzle that had formed in his feelings was slowly finding a solution. He had understood what was "this something" that could fill the gaping hole that had taken place in his artificial heart. And unlike a human who would deny this evidence, Connor had admitted it and what he wanted to feel was simply love.

So, half embraced in Hank's arms, Connor gradually calmed down. These arms in which he had already seen his countdown arrive at zero, by which he had hoisted his teammate on a roof, in which he had taken refuge after the final battle months ago ...

And now, he had found what to do with the love he had to give; he wanted to make Hank happy, he wanted to show him how important he was to him, what he meant to him. He wanted Hank to know that he was everything Connor ever had, since the beginning. It was at this moment that he once again questioned his deviancy and his knowledge of his own feelings: how to make understand to a human all of this ? He didn't know how to do it, he needed someone to teach him ...

As if to silence his friend's thoughts, Hank took his courage in both hands, these hands which left Connor's hips and came to place themselves on each side of the android's face. It was in a momentum as sweet as confident that the lieutenant pressed his fleshy lips to his partner's pastic's, placing a chaste kiss on it.

Yes, Hank would make Connor discover what true love was, do they really need a song to find out ? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Reader !  
> Welcome on the first work I actually post, this one is not my favorite but there's more to come (I have sotck).
> 
> Don't hesitate to hype me up in the comments or just leave a kiddo if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> Let me know if there's something you want me to write !
> 
> À bientôt ! ✌


End file.
